


Rachel Was Here

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Ever had one of those nights where you just couldn't sleep? Chloe Price has had her fair share.This time, for entirely different reasons.





	Rachel Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. I’ve been hella busy recently with uni and it’s been hard getting back into writing because of personal shit, bleh. 
> 
> I’ll try and slowly crawl back into the fandom again.

**Rachel Was Here**

Chloe Price couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t the usual “I can’t sleep because of haunting nightmares caused by constant loss and betrayal” kind of insomnia. She was tired of being tired from that bullshit. Her reality. Or, what had been her only reality a year ago. One fucking twisted reality where nobody gave a single shit about her. Some might say she was exaggerating, that there were people worse off and she should be grateful.

_Fuck them._ They didn’t know shit. _Assholes_.

Thankfully, this was a much more pleasant inability to sleep. All because of the hazel-eyed blonde girl lying next to her.

“Rachel Amber,” she whispered softly, not wanting to wake her sleeping snuggle partner.

Morning light filtered through the makeshift curtain Chloe had fashioned out of a US flag, rays falling on the bed. Pale skin illuminated, golden hair shimmering almost like a halo. Fitting for her angel.

The girl who saved her, changed… well, everything. Ever since their first chance meeting at an illegal Firewalk concert. Somewhere she never expected to bump into Blackwell’s celebrity. Surreal. An instant attraction, almost seeming like fate. If the blue-haired punk believed in that mystical bullshit.

“That concert seems so long ago, doesn’t it?” she muttered to herself, smiling at the reminder. “But also, like it was only yesterday.”

The blonde beside her stirred slightly and exhaled, agreeing even in slumber.

On the surface, they seemed so different. The rebellious high school dropout and the perfect student with perfect grades and perfect life. If you looked beyond that, they shared a lot more in common. Varied experiences with similar results. Fucked up quirks inspired by a shitty universe and even shittier people abusing trust and patience.

She felt her body tense, voice tinged with anger. “Fuck all of them.”

Rachel was the one good thing in her life. The only person she trusted and would do _anything_ for. Her guiding light in an otherwise bleak and hopeless hellscape. A girl who opened her eyes and mind to a world where she could and, most importantly, _deserved_ to be happy.

Her heart ached thinking back to their endured hardships, both together and alone. If only they had met each other sooner, maybe they would be less battered and bruised. Broken in fewer places. They had started putting the shattered pieces back together in strange new patterns. Odd and jagged yet… _right_ somehow. Almost like they had been all wrong in the first place. With time, the edges would smooth over. Indefinitely interwoven.

That much Chloe had already seen and felt. A million times over.

An arm tightened around her waist; lips at her shoulder, neck and cheek. “Done staring at me yet, Chloe?”

Caught up in her musings, she hadn’t even noticed Rachel was awake. Maybe she had been this entire time, just waiting for to hear something embarrassing slip. Very possible.

A wider grin tugged at her lips, leaning into the kisses. “Never.”

Rachel had a way of making her melt at a single touch, or with the way she called out her name. _Chloe_. So sweet rolling off her tongue, leaving soft lips and breaking through the sleepy morning atmosphere. Not harsh, disappointed or filled with fake promise, aka. the usual. It enveloped her with much needed love, warmed her to the very core.

“There’s more to do than staring,” the blonde playfully teased, resting her head against Chloe’s. Close enough to lightly bump noses. “But that can wait.”

A little flustered at the insinuation but doing her best to hide it, Chloe cleared her throat. “I’ll take that as a promise.”

The blonde let out a musical chuckle, breath tickling her girlfriend’s neck. “Or maybe it’s a threat.” Her tone shifted seamlessly, playfully ominous and deeper. “Big Bad Rachel is gonna get ya.”

Feeling surprisingly bold, Chloe retorted with a mostly confident, “I can work with threats.”

“Something to keep in mind.” Rachel had no intention of letting the bluenette get what she wanted. Not now. Not that easily. Instead, she pulled back and stretched her arms above her head. “Shame I have to get to class soon, huh.”

Involuntarily, Chloe found herself pouting. She had expected as much. Rachel always loved to tease her. At least she knew it wasn’t empty promises. “Benefit of being a high school dropout: no class.”

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Rachel decided to humor her girlfriend. “Oh, so you’re saying I should just leave Blackwell?”

“It’s a shithole,” Chloe stated, no love in her voice at first but it gradually crept through. “Doesn’t deserve to have you there.”

Rachel really couldn’t argue there. Literally the only good thing about Arcadia was Chloe. “While that might be true, I need to graduate. That way, we’ll have a much cleaner break.”

“I guess,” Chloe muttered with a shrug. “Would be nice to just ditch this place now, though.”

“Believe me, I know.” Rachel sighed softly, voice wavering slightly as she thought back to all the bullshit Arcadia had thrown at them. Correction: was _still_ throwing at them.

They had been working their asses off to get cash. She had been saving up all the money her family gave her, picking up a few odd jobs here and there. As unlikely as it seemed, Chloe had been working at the Two Whales whenever she could, biting her tongue at rude customers. Putting her mechanic skills to work, she’d also been fixing up people’s cars on the side. Mostly for Blackwell students who couldn’t afford more than a hundred bucks or so.

Money was money.

“You know, we could always just rob a bank or something. Bonnie and Clyde style,” Chloe suggested with a slight smirk, only half joking.

Rachel’s expression shifted to dramatically thoughtful. “Hmm, Amber and Price style. The Amberprice duo. Got a ring to it, don’t you think?”

“ _Price_ and Amber, you mean,” the blue-haired punk swiftly corrected.

“Oh, come on, we all know I’m the charming one. So, I should come first.” Before Chloe could protest, Rachel put a finger to her lips. “And think _carefully_ before you go ahead and answer that one.”

Instead of responding, Chloe kissed her finger tip. Carefully, she took hold of Rachel’s hand, lips moving across soft skin, covering every inch in small kisses. No spot left unloved. Smirking, the blonde watched her, feeling slight shivers run through her body. Chloe could be so sweet sometimes, when she wasn’t trying to uphold her reckless punk attitude.

When they were alone.

Just Chloe reached her wrist, kissing the spot above her bracelet, Rachel took hold of her face and pulled her in. Their lips brushed together, parting to deepen the affection. Arms held each other close, hands clinging onto clothing. The world seemed to stop, nobody else existing.

Their own frozen moment in time.

Kisses moved from lips, to nose, cheeks, jawline, neck, forehead… anywhere and everywhere. All places which had been kissed a hundred times before. They had studied the sweet spots subconsciously, gravitating towards them. Soft sighs and muttered confessions of adoration. “I love you” said and shown in a thousand different ways. It was any wonder they hadn’t run out by now.

Minutes passed. How many? They lost track. When Rachel tried to pull away, she got sucked straight back in. Fingers ran through mid-length faded blue locks – in need of re-dyeing – tugging lightly on occasion. She just couldn’t get enough of Chloe Price.

And Chloe couldn’t get enough of her either.

After some time, the taller girl pulled away, staring deeply into those familiar hazel eyes. Glistening jade-like gems. Intelligent and playful… a hidden pain but filled with boundless love. There was nothing dishonest about the look she received. The window to a beautiful soul. Rachel stared back, getting lost in the deep ocean of emotion. Chloe’s eyes were so expressive, betraying her indifferent act. In reality, she cared _a lot_. Sensitive, but too scared to admit it to a world which constantly tried – and sometimes succeeded in – breaking her.

They smiled at one another, hearts beating in and out of sync as they cuddled up close. Content.

“I thought you were going to class,” Chloe teased, confident enough that Rachel wasn’t going anywhere now.

Too warm and comfortable in Chloe’s arms to move now, Rachel snuggled up closer to her blue-haired punk. “Oh? Well, I could…”

Feeling her twitch, Chloe held her tighter just in case she actually tried to make a break for it just to prove her wrong. “You could, but then who else would I spend all morning in bed with?”

“We can’t have you all alone now, can we?” she replied, closing her hazel eyes again.

With Chloe, she felt safe in a way she never had before. Like she was invincible but… also vulnerable at the same time. Not in a bad way. The kind that only came with immense trust. Chloe certainly had hers.

Slowly, she found herself drifting back off to sleep and this time, Chloe joined her. What kept her awake by choice also made it possible for her to sleep more soundly than she had in years.

Rachel was here. With her. And that fact wasn’t about to change any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, but hey I’ll try get more things done. Maybe finish off things I started.


End file.
